


Rain

by TheTrueSnowQueen



Series: Roxas Exploration [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Rain, literally just roxas thinking to himself, trying not to dissasociate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueSnowQueen/pseuds/TheTrueSnowQueen
Summary: Roxas has always liked rain. And sometimes, he just likes to sit in it.
Series: Roxas Exploration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547815
Kudos: 8





	Rain

Though it was a rare occurrence for the golden rays of sunset to be eclipsed by dark clouds, heavy with rain it was not unheard of. And whenever there was such an occurrence, Roxas found himself seated on the benches of sunset hill. Just allowing the droplets to soak into him, plastering blond to his face and darkening the strands from honey to almost brown. 

The feeling of the raindrops against his skin was soothing for the Nobody. And when the clouds began to rumble with friction, he couldn’t help but grin. Just smelling the storm in the air brought memories to mind. And sure, whereas the castle he had spent so much of his life wasn’t always great or had the best memories…it was home. 

And sometimes he longed for it. Longed for the night sky or the rumble of thunder as rain pattered against the streets and windows of The World That Never Was. Craved the scent of a storm in the air, despite some of his final memories in his world. Wanted to see the clouds eclipse that heart shaped moon again. 

But for now…for now he’s remembering other times. Like the first time he had chosen to explore the streets after handing in a mission report. It had been pouring, water pounding the pavement so hard that it had been as if there was a layer of water between the bottoms of his boots and the street. Recalling the way it had rolled off his cloak but soaked into his hair, just as it did now. 

He remembered the way he practiced agility in the rain, trying to run and falling on his ass. The way he had swung his keyblade through the drops in an attempt to hit them. Back then, he hadn’t had anything else to do. 

Now though, the rain was a way to keep him feeling real. A distraction from a headache or feeling insubstantial. The rain was a grounding point that drowned out all but the thoughts of home.

**Author's Note:**

> I just like the idea of exploring little parts of Roxas' personality. And talking about the effects of all he's been through. This one I just wanted to write a less awful thing for him. It's just Rox, relaxing in the rain.


End file.
